inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdventureWriter28/Chrono Stone Opening Ideas
The song literally was SO GOOD...!!!!! Okay, getting back.... GAAAH!!!! I KEPT REPLAYING IT FOR 50 TIMES (LITERALLY!!!!!!!!) The video made me (almost) cry. GAHHH!!!! Tenma is left all alonE!!!! HOW DARE THEY BURN RAIMON!!!! DON'T GO SHINDOU!!! KARIYA!!! HIKARU!!!! ICHINO!!! AOYAMA!!!!! KURAMA!!!!!!! KIRINO!!!! GAAAAH!!!!! >_< I WANT TO SLAP THE LEADER OF EL DORADO!!!!! Okay, judging from the new opening songs, we should (probably) be expecting the following because they aLready gave us hints... Some of the hints: *(Young) Endou Mamoru joining and helping out the team. *By some point, the members of Raimon (GO) MAY come back and help out. (I doubt all of them will join, so probably only a few of them will join) **It's either Tenma/Fey was able to fix some events in which they remembered soccer.... **Or, they don't remember but decided to help anyways. *Well..... it seems that Protocol Omega and especially Alpha isn't the only team ordered by El Dorado... And there's ONE MORE PERSON! *We're going to see the (weird) Keshin Armed of Tenma. *We're gonna see Fey Rune rampage the whole Protocol Omega team XD *Well, it's obvious, that Protocol Omega will lose by some point, and another team will come to challenge Tenmas. A minor prediction: *Expecting that the song will have a 2nd version where probably Tsurugi Yuuichi will be in XD Well, remember the 1st opening of GO? It had a second version where Endou was already there, it means that the second version of this OP song MIGHT contain Yuuichi next time XD *Practically new fans for Fey Rune XD (LOL! THIS IS NOT A PREDICTION!!! THIS IS ALREADY HAPPENING!!! XD) QUESTION FOR ALL!!!! *Anyways in the hints, I stated there's ONE MORE PERSON not stated at all in the site or ANY at all.... He/She was only shown in the Opening SOng... So the question is..... who is he/she? **Could she be the son/daughter (or anything related to) of El Dorado's leader? **Another team captain to appear soon? **FEY RUNE'S SIBLING?!!!!!!!!! **OR MAYBE...... Fey Rune's mom/dad?!!!!! (What?! We're not even sure if that's a teen!) **Ummm..... the real owner of the teddy bear/Kuraku Wonderbot?! LOL XD (I'm just joking about this one XD) **Another Dupri? **His eyes seriously looks like Ichino Nanasuke's eyes O_O What if he's..... somehow related to Ichino (this is really just a far fetched theory) **OR he's the one... REALLY BEHIND THE SCENES?!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IF.... He's the real leader of El Dorado?! **Worser..... what if HE IS Fey Rune's OLDER sibling and FEY IS ACTUALLY A SPY?!!!!!! **Worser again.... what if HE IS Fey Rune's OLDER sibling and he/she IS the real leader of El Dorado?! **Or just some crazy person hypnotized? **Actually..... in closer look...... he seems to be wearing some kind of device in his neck........ what if he's someone in prison and HE REALLY is Fey Rune's sibling?!!!!! And Fey must rescue him? **Or...... he really is just someone under El Dorado's control and is mind control and Fey needs to rescue him/her?! **Or I'm being over imaginative and thinking that it's a device in the neck when in reality it's just really his/her hair? XD Second Question.... *JUST WHO WILL JOIN TENMAS?!!! O_O Almost all members of Raimon appeared in the opening appeared, but who among them will join anyways? What do you think? Okay...... I know that the theories are far fetched.... BUT I CAN'T STOP IT!!!! My brain is hardwired for the impossible (LOL XD That's why I'm a fanfiction writer!!!!) Anyways...... READ AND REVIEW!!! Wait..... I MEANT COMMENT!!!! AND SAY YOU'RE OPINIONS!!!! O_O (Sorry, I'm freaking out after watching the opening song, ending song and watching Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)). P.S. I WANNA SLAP THE LEADER OF El Dorado so badly!!!!!! BUT I CAN'T >_< Because he's only an anime character!!!!! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) NEWER EDIT XD Made a new blog for the 2nd opening : User blog:AdventureWriter28/Chrono Stone Opening 2 Ideas Category:Blog posts